Love Island 2
AR's Love Island: Series 2 AR's Love Island Series: 2 is back with it's second series of AR's Reality's which started Friday 13th, September 2019. The series appearing in it's new island Benidorm (Alicante).The second series brought out another good selection of twists and challenges for it's new slogan The Autumn side of love. The series had 57 days 1 more below than the previous series. IIt started off with 12 islander's but more entered throughout the series to fill out the cast. Development The second series lasted for about 2 - 4 weeks having 57 days shorter than the previous series. The series bought out more twists and challenges for the autumn side. Featuring 12 islander's and three extra add on's, on Launch. It was only announced that the villa had a revamp also a new change of location. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 2 weeks with the applications being linked. Previous Islander's could apply but winners couldn't. Once the applications closed, 12 new islanders would be chosen to be in Love Island 2 for the first or second time ever. Twists *'First Favorite Islander- '''On Day 16, The public voted for their favorite islander. The islander with the fewest votes would be voted off and would have to leave the villa. Raye was voted out with the fewest votes for favorite. *'Least Compatible Couples- ' On Day 25, Islander's had to go away and decide with their partner on who is the least two compatible Islanders. Kaisa was dumped with most votes with Tanya being safe. *'Second Favorite Islander- On Day 38, The public voted for their second favorite islander. The two islanders with the fewest votes would be voted off and would have to leave the villa. Kealoha and Savannah was voted out with the fewest votes for favorite. *'Public's Switch Decision- '''On Day 45, The public decided which two Islander's should get the power to dump two islander's from the villa. The two Islander's with the most votes had to decide who to dump. Kovu and Luke was picked and decided to dump Ethan and Zara. Firepit Tasks *'Raunchy Races- 'On Day 2, Islander's were put into teams of 3 and competed in Raunchy Races where they had to complete a certain task quicker than the others. Tanya, Raye and Nirvana & Kaisa, Luke & Bey won the task and won a party for themselfs. *'FF Dares- 'On Day 10, Islander's took part in another firepit task. Each Islander was FF'd and was told to ask an islander of their choice ''Truth or Dare. *'Hide & Kiss- '''On the same day, one islander was picked by random to be the kisser (Kaisa). Everyone else had to hide Kaisa found chantelle first and had to kiss her anywhere on her body. *'Racey Swimmers- 'On Day 20, Islander's took part in another task where they all had to swim to the other end of the pool. Round was featured Josh winning the round two featured a blind test where Luke won. As they won they both were treated to one date each. Islanders } | |} } | | |} Weekly Challenges